1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a heating panel and, more specifically, to a thin, large surface heating panel adapted for use when mounted on a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,422 discloses an electrically heated laminate. The laminate can be employed as an electrically heated ceiling tile and the laminate includes in sequence, a glass wool backing, a flexible heater fabric, and an electrically insulating decorative face sheet of woven glass fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603, 764 discloses an electrical prefinished heating panel having a layer of heat conducting material and a layer of heat insulating material with an electric heating element sandwiched therebetween. This heating panel is used with conventional or acoustical ceiling tile to form the ceiling of a room and the heat conducting material is provided with a pattern or design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,512 discloses an insulated radiant heater which is suspended from a ceiling and is mounted in a peripheral frame.